


Day 134 - The curious case of the octopus's garden

by Anarion



Series: An almost gravitational pull    (former '365 days of 221Bs' series) [134]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Friendship, Humor, John Watson's Blog, M/M, Sherlock is mean, Slash, The Beatles - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-11
Updated: 2012-09-11
Packaged: 2017-11-14 01:30:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/509871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anarion/pseuds/Anarion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b>“That’s the title? It’s even worse than the last three.”</b>
</p><p>As a writing exercise for me, Atlinmerrick and I came up with the ‘365 days of 221Bs’ challenge: I am going to write a 221B each day for a year (meaning 365 in total). Every 221B will be based on a prompt given by Atlin on the same day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 134 - The curious case of the octopus's garden

“John, what’s wrong?”

“Nothing. Sorry, didn’t mean to wake you. Go back to sleep. I just had an idea for the next blog entry.”

John fumbled for Sherlock’s laptop, sure to find it next to the bed, never far from its owner and quietly left the room. Sherlock mumbled, rolled over and went back to sleep. Tomorrow was enough time to mock the new entry.

***

The next morning John found Sherlock staring at his new blog entry in dismay.

“That’s the title? It’s even worse than the last three.”

“He was killed in a seafood store. It’s not that far-fetched!”

“It’s a terrible title.”

“And you’re a terrible husband. What about encouraging me and my hobby? A hobby that ensures your income by the way.”

Sherlock snorted. “If anybody is a terrible husband, it’s you. You left me alone in bed last night.”

“What are you? A teenager? If you want me to stay all you have to do is ask.”

Sherlock looked miffed, probably because asking did not occur to him last night.

The new blog entry was not mentioned again until they met with Lestrade the next day. He patted John on the back, “Great new entry, John. Nice title.”

John grinned, “Thanks. Sherlock hates it. Although I’m pretty sure he didn’t even get the reference to the Beatles.”

**Author's Note:**

> Today's prompt - courtesy of Verity Burns - was 'The Beatles'.
> 
> I have no idea. Don't ask. ;)  
> Octopus's Garden is one of my favourite Beatles' songs though.


End file.
